


Missing Someone is Self-Centered

by lamerezouille



Series: Camelot-land Comment-fics [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they learnt they were (half-)siblings, Morgana and Arthur stopped having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Someone is Self-Centered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _"I just... God, I just miss the sex, you know?"_ ([here](http://camelot-land.livejournal.com/29729.html?thread=588321#t588321))

Ever since she discovered Arthur was her brother— _half-brother_ , she’s got to remember, only _half_ —Morgana hasn’t had sex with anybody. It’s mostly because she was used to _easy_ and _convenient_ and _trusted_ , and that now that Arthur’s become a no-no, she’s got to find someone new to get off. And that to find someone as _easy_ and _convenient_ and _trusted_ might very well be one of the most difficult task she's ever had to tackle. It's giving her a headache just thinking about it.

It’s kind of a relief that they hadn’t told Uther about what they were usually doing together at night _before_ he made his big announcement though. Things would have turned out way more awkward than they are already. Morgana often wonders if it's because Uther suspected it that he finally told them Morgana was his daughter.

The problem is: Arthur might be Morgana's _half-_ brother, but he still is hot and accessible, and Morgana still has to see him every day. Also, she cannot erase from her memories how good he was at giving head.

They're at Uther's country house for the weekend, Morgana sitting next to Arthur next to the fireplace, with Uther already gone to bed, and things are surprisingly not uncomfortable. Or maybe it's just the alcohol.

‘Do you think we would have ever wanted to fuck, if we'd known we were siblings from the start?’ Morgana asks bluntly--maybe too bluntly, because Arthur seems to choke on his glass of wine for a moment.

‘I'd like to think that, whether we would have _wanted_ to or not, we wouldn't have done it,’ Arthur says once he's breathing normally again.

‘Do you regret it, then?’ Morgana doesn't think she would dare ask a question whose response could hurt so much if she wasn't a bit tipsy.

‘God, no!’ Arthur says, then promptly turns as red as a tomato. ‘I mean... We didn't _know_ , right? It's not our fault if we enjoyed it so much, we can't have regrets, we can't have guilt. We stopped right when we learned the truth, after all.’

‘Yeah, we did...’ Morgana nods. She lifts her feet onto the couch, right next to Arthur's thigh. ‘I just... God, I just miss the sex, you know?’

Arthur turns to her with a frown, as if he can’t quite make sense of what she’s just said. ‘Yeah, me too,’ he hesitates, his voice so small Morgana can barely hear it. ‘I just wish sometimes that Father had never told us.’

‘You know, we… He could have told us a month later, right? Or we could have done it once more the day before he did, and…that wouldn’t really have changed anything, would it?’ Morgana slides her right foot closer to Arthur’s thigh, and she can feel it trembling a little bit. Arthur’s cheeks are flushed, and the years they’ve spent doing that tell her with no uncertainty that he’s getting aroused. ‘We could, I mean—what’s one little time more, after all?’ She whispered as she slowly got her body closer to Arthur’s.

‘You’re… You’re—’ Morgana thinks for a second he’s going to turn her down, and she’s so horny, she’s not sure she could stand it—‘You’re right,’ Arthur says finally, more firmly than he started his sentence.

And then, in a matter of seconds, Morgana is straddling Arthur’s thighs and she can feel his erection through his pants, and she doesn’t care that Arthur is her _half_ -brother—she doesn’t think she ever really cared at all. She’s shimmying out of her dress, and she’s so glad it was one that didn’t necessitate a bra because Arthur’s hands are immediately on her breasts, his fingers pinching her nipples like he knows how she likes it, and she knows— _knows—_ that she’s never gonna find someone that makes her as horny as Arthur does.

Arthur gets rid of his clothes in a few movements, then Morgana takes of her panties and this time, when she straddles Arthur, there’s no fabric left between his cock and her cunt. She rides him like she never did before. It’s fast and hard and hurried, because Uther could come down for a nightcap any moment and now that they _know_ they’re siblings, the idea of Uther discovering them is a hundred times worse than it was before.

Morgana kisses Arthurs collar bone and his neck and his jaw, then she kisses him full on the mouth, and it’s so good, so passionate so _everything_ she ever wanted in a sexual partner, Morgana can’t believe she deprived herself in so many weeks since Uther’s revelation. She’s fucking herself good and deep on Arthur’s cock, and it’s always been just about sex between them, never nothing more: a way to relieve the tension, a way to take pleasure without the hassle of _feelings_ , and she knows it can’t work this way anymore, but it doesn’t mean she won’t fucking try.

Arthur comes faster than she’s used to, and it must have been a dry spell for him too, she thinks distractedly just before he manhandles her on her back on the couch, her legs hooked on his shoulders and his tongue working her cunt as talentedly as ever. _God does she love this!_

_She’s never giving that up again_ , she thinks as she comes in Arthur’s mouth with a guttural moan.

They lay there, naked on their _father’s_ couch for a while after that, not really worried of getting caught anymore. It’s Uther’s fault, after all. Morgana doesn’t know whether they would have wanted to fuck each other’s brain out the way they do now if they had known they were siblings from the start.

She doesn’t really care anymore. She’s gonna keep fucking her _(half-)_ brother, and she’s gonna keep liking it.


End file.
